monkeyislandesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Meathook
Meathook is a fairly well-known if not prominent supporting character in the Monkey Island series, serving as a pirate on Guybrush's crew and an artist. Character history According to Escape from Monkey Island, in his youth Meathook was an artist-protégé on his way to greatness. He was renowned for his talent with water-colours; at one point Governor H. T. Marley commissioned a painting as a wedding present for his granddaughter. Some time between these events and those in The Secret of Monkey Island, Meathook lost both of his hands in an accident (the only known detail being that it involved Meathook's pet parrot). From this point on Meathook abandoned his life of an artist and, in his own words, drifted to piracy. His home is located on the small Hook Island just off the northeast coast of Mêlée Island which could then only be reached by sliding a rubber chicken with a pulley in the middle across the waters on a cable line. In the first game Guybrush must convince Meathook to join his crew and he does so by demonstrating his courage by touching a parrot (like the one that took Meathook's hands). Meathook joins Guybrush's crew aboard the Sea Monkey but later joins in the mutiny started by his crew-mates Carla and Otis, becoming completely unhelpful. The trio is stranded on Monkey Island after Guybrush accidentally sinks the ship.Sinking the ship, which is done by launching a rock from the highest point on Monkey Island in the right (or wrong, as the case may be) direction, is not necessary to complete the game, and if the player does not do it then he appears to leave the island with his crew, leaving Herman Toothrot behind. Based on dialogue in the fourth game, however, it appears that the canonical ending is the one where Guybrush sinks the ships, leaves his crew stranded and returns to Mêlée on Herman's ship (although Herman is later found on Monkey and Dinky). The trio somehow manage to escape from Monkey Island, after which Meathook renounces his life of piracy to resume his former passion for art. He begins using the wax-drippings of candles to make portraits by sticking them on his hooks. In Escape from Monkey Island he has finally built a bridge to connect Mêlée and Hook Islands and opened up a studio called "Meathook's House of Wax". Early on he doesn't let anyone in for fear that he will lose his property to Ozzie Mandrill but later on he receives Guybrush and gives him hints into finding the old painting commissioned by H. T. Marley. Appearance Meathook is tall and has a very muscular build. As is known he has hooks for hands which complicate his life. He also has a tattooed skull on his chest which he can manipulate to make it talk. He also wears an eyepatch. His only attire are a pair of pants and boots as he never appears to wear a shirt. In the fourth game he also grows a moustache. Trivia * Meathook's parrot, called The Beast, was somehow responsible for removing Meathook from his hands. When the player first sees the parrot his interface is given a list of silly things that he can do (tickle etc.) to the parrot. * In the first game one of Meathook's left-facing sprites did not have its eye-patch's position fixed and it visibly though momentarily jumps from one of his eyes to the other. The error was corrected for the game's Special Edition * Originally, the game was going to have Meathook give you three quests to complete before he joins your crew. However, the idea was scrapped because the developers thought it slowed down the flow of the game too much.Ron Gilbert Interview * In the fourth game Meathook confesses to having auditioned for a First Person Shooter, but he blew the audition. In his own words: "I kept dropping the gun." * He painted the nude portrait of the Harbor Mistress at the Scumm Bar. * If you look at the bridge Guybrush proclaims he preferred the Pulley-n-Poultry method of crossing the waters between it and Mêlée. Appearances * The Secret of Monkey Island and Special Edition (first appearance) * Escape from Monkey Island Voiced by *Cam Clarke Footnotes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Tripulación de Guybrush Categoría:En Desarrollo